My Life With You
by mysterious-muse
Summary: HunterDustinShaneCam. Basically there realationships,and how they are tested and put on the edge.And when Dustin's ex comes to town,he may question his love for Hunter. Mainly HunterDustin.[complete]
1. Act On Impulse

**My Life With You**

**Chapter 1:Act on Impulse**

**A/N: Well you guys asked for a sequel and here it is. I hope everyone loves this as much as you liked the last one. Okay I don't own them nor do I own any of the songs I may use in this story. I hope you all like this,enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been three months since Hunter and Dustin officially got together,and Shane and Cam. They had all solved their 'missunderstanding' too. I guess you could say everything was okay with the lucky couples. Anyway,at Ninja Ops,Dustin,Tori,and Shane were training some of their students,and their significant others were watching.

"Oh man," Hunter said,"what I wouldn't give to...."

"Hunter," Cam interrupted,"you are aware you're talking out loud right?"

"Well,you try containing yourself when your sexy boyfriend is sweating a few feet away from you," Hunter said.

"I am," Cam said.

"Uh,guys," Blake said,"sitting right here,and you know I'm still not used to that."

"Sorry bro," Hunter said. I just keep my thoughts to myself next time."

He stood up and gave Cam a friendly-sarcastic look. He walked off to the base of Ninja Ops before he did or said something that might disturb his brother. Blake was okay with Hunter begin gay,but it did kind of freak him out when he talked about Dustin the way he talked about Tori. Still Hunter couldn't help it. Sometimes,when Sensai would be telling them something important and he sees Dustin trying to be serious,he wants to jump him right then and there. He was still trying to grasp 'self control.'

When the three friends were done teaching their students,they all walked to the base. They saw Hunter and Sensai discussing something until Dustin interrupted.

"Hey Hunter,Sensai," he said,a little out of breath.

"I guess you got a good work out Dustin," Sensai said.

Dustin shook his head and went to sit down next to Hunter. Hunter put his arm around him and pulled him close.

"Do you have any races this weekend?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah," Hunter said,"I have one Saturday. Can you make it?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Dustin said. I'm gonna go take a shower."

So Dustin went to the back to take a shower. Hunter wanted to join him,but he knew there was no way his brother was going to take that image very well. So,fo course,he made up some stupid excuss to leave and doubled around the back to join his boyfriend.

**A/N: I sooo hope you liked it. DOn't worry,it gets better. Please tell me what you think!!**


	2. True

**My Life With You**

**Chapter 2:True**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja Storm or 'True,' Ryan Cabrera owns the song. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews,and spelling advice. I'm glad you like it so far. Enjoy this next chapter.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I won't talk_

_I won't breath_

_I won't move 'till you finally see_

_That you belong with me_

Hunter and Dustin were sitting on the highest peak in Blue Bay,watching the sunset. Hunter had Dustin in his arms,holding him tight. Hunter looked at the former yellow ranger and smiled. He was so happy that him and Dustin were together. Even after everything that happened earlier,they were still together. Hunter's thoughts were soon interupted by Dustin.

"Hey,Hunter," Dustin began,"are you sure you picked the right person?"

His words caught Hunter slightly off gaurd.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"I mean,are you sure you wouldn't rather be with James right now?" he asked.

"What," Hunter asked. No,I don't love James,I love you. What brought that up?"

"I was just making conversation I guess,"he said,looking back at the sunset.

_You might think I don't look_

_But deep inside_

_In the corner of my mind_

_I'm attached to you_

_I'm weak_

_It's true_

_Cuz I'm afraid to know the answers_

_Do you want me too?_

_Cuz my heart keeps falling faster_

The next day Cam and Shane woke up in each others arms. They had both fallen asleep on the couch. Cam softly kissed Shane on the forhead and got up. Shane,soon after,woke up and went to the computer where he knew Cam would be.

"You didn't wake me up?" Shane asked,in a teasing voice.

"I didn't want to disturb you," Cam said.

"I don't think I would've minded," Shane said.

He turned Cam around in his chair and kissed him passionetly. Cam smiled and turned back to the computer. Shane walked out of Ninja Ops and went home. He decided to take a shower and then return to his boyfriend.

_I've waited all my life_

_To cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try_

_Anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

Dustin was sitting in his house thinking. He couldn't tell Hunter the real reason he asked him what he had last night. He had got a phone call from his old girlfriend last night. She said she still loved him and that she was in town. He told her that he had a boyfriend now,but she just said she would do anything to get him back. And to be honset,Dustin knew she would. He was afraid she would meet Hunter and do something really stupid,but he loved Hunter. He decided that he would just deal with it as it comes.

_You don't know what you do_

_Everytime you walk into the room_

_I'm afraid to move _

_I'm weak _

_It's true_

_I'm just scared to know the ending_

_Do you see me too?_

_Do you even know you met me?_

Dustin walked into Storm Chargers around twelve o'clock for work,but he would get the shock of his life. Allison,his exgirlfriend,was talking to Kelly. They seemed to be laughing and smiling. Dustin put his hand on the side of his face and walked to the back,but Kelly saw him and called out his name.

"Hey Dustin," Kelly said,"come here and meet Allison."

He walked over to then since he really had no choice.

"Dustin,this is Allison. She'll be staying here for a while," Kelly said.

"Nice to meet you," Dustin said.

"Oh,come on Dustin,you're not ashamed of me are?" Allison asked.

"You two know each other?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah," Allison said,"We were old classmates in school."

A sigh of relief was heard from Dustin. He couldn't believe she didn't try anything stupid.

" Got to go," Allison said. I hope I see you guys again."

Allison tossed her red hair,put on her sunglasses,and walked out of Storm Chargers.

_I've waited all my life_

_To cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to tryanything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

"She seems nice," Kelly said.

"Yeah," Dustin said,''she's a real angel."

"Hey guys," Hunter said from behind. Who was the girl that left?"

"An old classmate of Dustin's," Kelly said.

"Cool," Hunter said.

Hunter then went back to the back to get some boxes. Dustin just looked at him in thought.

"_He really has no idea," Dustin said to himself._

_I know when I go I'll be on my way to you_

_The way that's true_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

_**A/N: Well,I know it was long,but what did you think?? Please review!!!**_


	3. I'm Dreaming,Right?

**My Life With You**

**Chapter 3:I'm Dreaming,Right?**

**AN: Chapter three is now here!! I'm getting very good feed back from this story. I'm glad you are enjoying it. And trust me,if you think Allison is mean by what Dustin said,you're really gonna hate her at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dustin went to Ninja Ops after his shift at Storm Chargers. He kept thinking about Allison and what she might do to ruin his relationship with Hunter. He knew she would try something,but he didn't know when. She was always one for surprises. When he got there,Hunter,Blake,Tori,Shane,and Cam were sitting around doing nothing.

"Um,what happened to you guys?" Dustin asked.

"What are you talking about?" Cam asked.

"Uh,aren't you usually at the computer?" he asked,looking at Cam.

"Yeah,but since Lothor's defeat things have been pretty quiet," Cam said.

Dustin just shrugged his shoulders and went over to Hunter.

"So,what was that girls name?" Hunter asked.

"What girl?" Dustin asked.

"The one at Storm Chargers today," he said. You know,your old classmate."

"Oh,her name's Allison," he said,in a nervous voice.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," Dustin said.

"I think Allison was more than just an old classmate," Tori said. I think she was Dustin's old girlfriend."

"No she's not," Dustin said.

Tori gave him an evil look,and Dustin gave her one right back. Then he rolled his eyes and confessed.

"Okay,okay," Dustin said,"she was my old girlfriend in highschool."

"That would explain why you were nervous in the store today," Hunter said. Don't think I didn't see you."

"Ha,ha," Dustin said,"laugh it up."

Dustin started to walk out of Ninja Ops when Hunter came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Dustin.

"Don't worry about," Hunter said. I'm not jealous."

"Oh," Dustin said,"and why not?"

Because," Hunter said,"I know you love me,and I trust you."

He gave him a kiss on the cheek and let him go.

"Are you guys still going to the beach party tonight?" Tori asked.

Everyone shook their heads,except Cam.

"I have to help my father with some things around here. Sorry."

Everyone forgave him,and headed for the beach. When they got there it was almost five o'clock. They got a few blankets out of Tori's van and went to the beach front. When they got situated,Hunter,Tori and Blake went out for a swim. Dustin and Shane stayed behind. No sooner had Dustin's boyfriend got in the water,had Allison come up behind Dustin.

"Hey babe," Allison said.

"I'm not your babe anymore Allison," Dustin said,standing up to meet her eyes.

"That's what I used to call you," she said,"before you told me you were gay. But I'm here to forgive you."

"Forgive me for what?" he asked.

"Can we go for a walk?" she asked.

"I really want to spend time with my friends right now," he said.

"They're in the water right now," she said,"a little walk won't hurt anyone."

"Fine," Dustin said,"but if you have anything in your head planned I swear..."

"Chill ninja boy," she said,"I just want to talk."

So they both started to go for a walk,but Shane saw them and decided to follow them. Dustin and Allison came to a little private spot on the beach.

"Why did you dump me?" Allison asked.

"Allison,I'm gay,remember?" he said.

"I think that's just a cover up," she said. I know you still have feelings for me."

"Allison I..."he started,but before he could finish,she had kissed him.

As soon as Shane saw this,he ran to tell Hunter. Dustin,however,had forgotten all about Hunter at the moment. He had forgotten what it felt like to be kissed by a girl,so he kissed her back. She finally pulled away.

"See," she said,"I told you you still liked me."

"No," Dustin said,"that was a mistake. I just,got caught up in the moment."

"I can give you more satisfaction than that air head Hunter can," Allison said. And I'll prove it,in time."

She kissed him lightly on the lips and walked to her car. Dustin then went back to the beach. He saw Hunter and the others standing there,and he knew someone had saw them.

"Did Allison kiss you?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah,but I pulled away from her right when her lips hit mine," Dustin said. Trust me,you're the only one I care about."

Hunter smiled and they all went back to having fun,but Dustin felt guilty. He had really liked that kiss,and he wanted to know what Allison was planning for him. Dustin had no clue,what to do,but he knew he still loved Hunter,didn't he?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN/Okay please don't kill me! I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review!!!


	4. All Falls Down

**My Life With You**

**Chapter 4:All Falls Down**

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of your reviews. This next chapter might seem kind of rushed,because I'm trying to finish. I have another project in the works right now. So I'm sorry,ahead of time,but please enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day,Dustin woke up at 6:30 in the morning. He heard someone knock at his front door,so he went to answer it. When he opened the door,no one was there;just a packed addressed to him. He grabbed the package and went back inside. When he opened the package,he wished he hadn't. Inside the box was a pair of handcuffs and a note that read:

Hey Babe,

Do you remember these?

I hope so;we had lots of fun with them. And I hope we can have more

fun soon. Well,I've g2g,bye sweetie!

_Allison_

Dustin quickly placed the handcuffs and the note in the top draw of his dresser before heading out. It was a Saturday and Dustin didn't have to work;he went to ninja ops to see if anything was going on. But,on the way,he kept having flash backs of his and Allison's relationship;or at least the part that included the handcuffs anyway. When he arrived,he saw Cam at the computer,Shane playing around with his skate board,Tori&Blake sparing,and Hunter talking to Sensei. He figured he would just go talk to Shane,since he didn't want to interrupt Sensei and Hunter.

"Hey," Dustin said.

"Hey," Shane said,"I've been waiting for you all day,can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah,sure," Dustin said.

The two friends walked outside of the Ops and walked around the garden.

"Why did you lie to Hunter like that?" Shane asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dustin asked.

"Don't play dumb man," he said,"I may not have _seen_ you kiss Allison,but I know you did."

"You are dead wrong man," Dustin said,"you know I love Hunter."

"Yeah,that's what you say,but I don't know if you're tellin' the truth anymore," Shane said.

"I don't believe this," Dustin said,"my best friend thinks I'm cheating on my boyfriend with a girl!"

"Hey," Shane protested," I never said that. I just,huh,are you sure you're not messing with her?"

"No,I'm not messing with her," Dustin said.

"Okay," Shane said,"I trust you,but if I see you two like that again,I'm telling Hunter."

"Okay," Dustin said.

The two then finished their walk and went back to Ops. They talked and joked all the way back. Dustin had lied to his best friend;I mean,he wasn't messing with her,but he did want to know what she was up to. When they enter Ops,Hunter was about to leave. Dustin ran and caught up with him.

"Hey," Dustin said.

"Hey," Hunter said,"I was just about to go over to your place."

"Well," Dustin said,"you still can."

Hunter smiled and the two left for Dustin's home. When they got there,Hunter and Dustin entred rather quickly. Hunter wrapped his arms around Dustin's neck and began kissing him. They quickly entered the bedroom. After a few minutes of making out,Dustin and Hunter took a break. Hunter had left his colone at Dustin's so he decided to get it and take it home. Dustin,having completely forgot about the note,told Hunter look in the top draw of his dresser. When Hunter did,he found the handcuffs and the note,and,out of curiousity,read it. When Dustin came back in the room and saw Hunter reading the note,he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

"What's this?" Hunter asked him.

"Uh,Hunter," Dustin said.

"Allison gave you these?" Hunter asked.

"It's from a long time ago," Dustin said,soon after realizing that that didn't really help him as much as he thought it would.

"So you two _used _these?" he asked.

"No," Dustin said,"I mean,yeah,but that was a long,long time ago."

"So what?" Hunter asked. Did she just decide,hey,maybe he would want these back after I break him and his boyfriend up?!"

"No way,Hunter," Dustin said.

"Was Shane right?" Hunter said. Did you kiss her back at the beach?"

"What?" Dustin asked. Look,it doesn't matter what she does,she can't break us up."

"Well,after this." Hunter said,"_she_ might not have to."

Hunter threw the cuffs and note down and left. Dustin just stood and watched him leave. When he was gone,Dustin picked them up,sat on his bed,and silently cried.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well,please tell me what you think!! And if you have any ideas,please,please,please tell me in your review! LATES!**


	5. Love Stinks

**My Life With You**

**Chapter 5:Love Stinks**

**A/N: Hey guys,and girls,this is the fifth chapter! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this. So,do you absolutely hate Allison yet? Well,she's not done with Dustin yet! Enjoy!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dustin finally stopped crying at around twelve o'clock. He was so angry at this point. He just wanted to kill someone right now. Shane,his best friend,had promised not to say anything to Hunter,but did anyway. Dustin had remembered that Allison had left her address so he decided to pay her a visit.

When Dustin got to Allison's apartment he rushed to the door. It felt like an eternity until she finally answered the door.

"Hey Dustin," Allison said,"did you like my gift?"

"Your little gift could've have just cost me my relationship," Dustin said,storming into her home;not like she minded or anything.

"I'm sorry," she said,"but I did what I had to do."

"Yeah,well,you didn't see the look on his face," Dustin said,tears starting to fill his eyes.

"Oh,you pour baby," she said,going over to comfort him. I never ment to hurt you;I just wanted to break you two up,I didn't know it would hurt you this bad."

She gently lifted his face up to meet hers. She really felt sorry for Dustin,and at this point all she wanted to do was fix everything. But Dustin needed someone to heal that pain and,since Allison was the only one there,he acted out and gave her what he wanted to give Hunter. He gently kissed her,and then pressed his lips harder on hers. She thought about stopping him,but,after all,this was what she came here for.

She suddenly pulled on the bottom of his shirt before finally removing it. He tugged at her tube-top and,she took it off. She didn't know how much she wanted Dustin until she finally had him. They kissed for a few more minutes,and he started to unlached her bra. But before he could,his cell phone rang. He didn't want to answer it,but he did.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey,it's me,Tori," she said. We need you down here at Ninja Ops."

"Why?" Dustin asked.

"Because Hunter hasn't stopped crying since he got here,and he won't tell us what's wrong," she said.

"Fine,I'll be there as soon as I can," he said,hanging up.

"I've got to go," Dustin said,grabbing his shirt.

"I know," she said. Dustin,I know you love Hunter,but I will _always _be here if you need me."

Dustin suddenly took in what had just happened. He shouldn't have even been at Allison's,but he didn't think Hunter loved him anymore. He knew Allison still loved him though. He couldn't break her heart after what they almost did. He went over to her and sat down.

"Allison," he began,"I loved you so much in high school,but then things changed. I knew I wasn't right for you. After all I was gay you know."

Allison let out a small laugh. "If you _don't _love me anymore,then why did you almost..."

"I guess,all my emotions wanted to come out. Look,you are a wonderful person,and you deserve someone who will always be there for you. But..." he was cut off by Allison.

"You're not that person," she said. I know,but it's hard letting you go. I guess the saying's true:what doesn't kill you,makes you stronger."

"Yeah,are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

"You know,I think I might be," she said.

Dustin kissed her lightly on the forhead before leaving. He gave Allison a comforting smile,and left. But,even though Allison had let him go,she hurt so bad inside. I guess true love does hurt when the person you love can't love you back.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Sorry I ended this chapter like this,but I had to put that in. Trust me,13 or not,I've been hurt in a similar way. That's why I can realate to Allison's character. I hope you review,and I think chapter 6 is going to be the last chapter! BYE!**


	6. Our Lives

**My Life With You**

**Chapter 6:Our Lives**

**A/N: The final chapter!! I'm so glad everyone liked this story as well. If you would like me to do another story based on this couple,I would love to do that. Anyway,wasn't the last chapter good? LOL. Enjoy the final chapter gents.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dustin got to Ninja Ops a few minutes after he talked to Allison. When he got there he saw Hunter sitting on the couch. Dustin walked over to explain things to him. He was seriously getting major flash backs right about now.

"Hey," Dustin said,coming up to sit next to Hunter. Can I explain?"

"Not before I tell you I'm sorry," Hunter said. I'm sorry Dustin. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that."

"You had every right to," Dustin said. After all,I would have to if I found that in your dresser."

Dustin managed to put a smile on Hunter's lips. He motioned for the two to head outside,and Hunter agreed. They went for a walk in the garden,sileny,until Dustin finally spoke.

"I went to Allison's," Dustin said,"and I won't lie to you;I kissed her. I wanted you so bad that I let my emotions get the best of me,but I stopped myself. Hunter,Allison's a really good person;she's just been hurt one too many times for comfort. I told her that I wanted you,and that I wasn't right for her. She understood. I hope you can forgive me for everything I've done to you,and if you can't I totally understand."

"Why is it that I can't ever seem to stay mad at you?" Hunter asked.

Dustin suddenly felt a huge sigh of relief fill him. He smiled and gently hugged Hunter.

"There's a dance at Storm Chargers tonight," Dustin said. Why din't we start over?"

"I'd like that," Hunter said.

The dance that Kelly was putting on was a huge success. Everyone in Blue Bay was there. Hunter and Dustin were dancing and having fun,and so were Cam and Shane and Blake and Tori. Dustin was dancing with Hunter when he saw Allison walk in.

"Come with me," Dustin said,pulling on Hunter sleeve.

They both walked over to Allison.

"Look,I just came here to say I'm sorry for everything I've done to you," she said,turning to leave.

"Wait," Hunter said,"I want you to meet someone."

Dustin had no idea what his boyfriend was up to,but he decided to follow along. He took Allison to the back of Storm Chargers where the motocross riders were. He then tapped one of the guys on his shoulder causing him to turn around.

"Travis,I would like you to meey my,friend,Allison," he said,smiling.

"Uh,hi," Travis said,blushing a little.

"Hi," Allison said.

"Well I'll let you two get to know each other," Hunter said,leaving.

He then went back to the dance floor to find Dustin. He looked for Dustin he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

"You are,amazing you know that," Dustin said.

Hunter smiled and pulled Dustin to the dance floor. They danced all night long,and Travis and Allison started talking. Days went on and Hunter and Dustin's love grew stronger with every passing minute. Travis and Allison began to date,and Allison became close friends with Hunter and Dustin. I guess you could say everything worked out for the best.

_**The End.**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well,how was the ending? Please review,pretty please!!**


End file.
